


ain’t nothing please me more than you

by indiefrog



Series: home is wherever i’m with you [4]
Category: Hamilton-Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boys In Love, Diners, M/M, Pie, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28090347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indiefrog/pseuds/indiefrog
Summary: John’s mouth tasted like cherry and apple and sugar, the best taste in the world.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens
Series: home is wherever i’m with you [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027314
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	ain’t nothing please me more than you

**Author's Note:**

> usual reminder that i know nothing about the states so how they ended up in Tennessee is beyond me too.

> ‘Well, hot and heavy, pumpkin pie  
>  Chocolate candy, Jesus Christ  
>  Ain't nothing please me more than you’—Edward Sharpe and the Magnetic Zeros

* * *

Somehow, one way or another, the two ended up in a little train-car diner in Tennessee. The seats were a glossy red and white, and they stick to the backs of your thighs in the heat. The walls were lined with old posters and records, each from differing decades in the 1900s. John was immediately taken with the quirky charming decor of the room, and Alex was enveloped in a the smell of fresh baked pie. 

The hostess, a pretty brunette with a slight resemblance to John, escorted them to their table, a little booth in the back, across from an old lady and her husband. The hostess placed down two menus in front of them as they sat down.

”Here’s your menus, and a server will be with you shortly,” she said, clasping her hands and walking away. John opened and closed his menu and placed it back on the table.

”Fucking apple pie.” He said firmly, folding his hands on top of the menu. Alex looked at him, raised his eyebrows and sighed before turning to his own menu. There was no arguing with John when it came to pie. Instead, he passed the menu to John for a look.

”I’m thinking pecan?” He suggested, pointing out the picture. It looked good, sticky and warm and sweet. John scrunched up his face.

”I’m allergic,”

”It’s my pie.”

”Well, yeah, but I’m obviously eating some. Plus, no one’s pecan is as good as Martha’s.” Alex nodded in agreement before pausing.

”You’ve tasted Martha’s pie?”

John nodded.

”Yep. Best time I’ve ever been sent to the hospital.” He said. Alex paused.

”You went to the hospital for Martha’s pie?” He asked. John simply nodded.

”Why?”

”I guess you could say the nut was too good to resist.” He said, Alex snorted and leaned across the table to kiss him. The old lady’s older husband made a face, then leaned across and whispered to his wife, who gasped at his words. They began quickly packing up while flagging down the waitress to pay their bill. The second the little slip of paper was placed down on the table, they were gone.

Alex rolled his eyes and ignored them. They weren’t important. All that mattered was John. And pie, apparently.

”Oh! You know what you should get? Cherry.” John said, taking the menu from Alex’s hand. He searched it quickly, then turned it around to show it to Alex, pointing excitedly to the cherry pie. It did look good, steaming, sticky, and sweet. He nodded, agreeing more to the look in John’s eye than the pie itself.

The waitress, a different one from the lady serving the old couple, cap up to them, a notepad in her hand. She was cute, with tan skin and a baby pink hijab. If Alex didn’t have John, he would’ve asked her out. His eyes narrowed to read the name tag pinned to her apron. It read _Melody C._ with a lesbian flag stick next to it. Welp, guess that alternative reality can’t come true.

“Hi, my name’s Melody and I’ll be your server today! What can I get you boys started with?” She asked, clicking her pen on the notepad. They both ordered, while she nodded and scribbled down with her tongue poking out in concentration.

”Alright, I’ll have that out for you soon,” she picked up the menus and practically skipped away to the kitchen, and Alex could faintly hear her voice talking to the chef.

”Are you from Tennessee?” John asked, a certain smile playing at his face.

”No,” Alex responded without thinking. John continued over him, totally un-phased.

”Cause you’re the only ten I see!” He winked, but John could never really wink properly, so it was more just scrunching up his face. It was unfairly adorable whenever he tried.

Alex covered his face with his hands to hide the completely uncalled for blush that spread across his cheeks. It was a horribly cheesy pick-up line, and it should definitely not be extracting this kind of reaction from him. But then again, he was on a road trip with his amazing boyfriend, getting pie from a cozy train car dinner in Tennessee, so he let it slide.

Instead, he simply mumbled ‘I love you’, muffled by his hands. John returned the sentiment, playing drums on the placemat with his knife and spoon. Alex lowered his hands and tapped his fingers on the table to match John’s beat. By the time Melody returned, a tray of two slices of pie and their drinks(sweet tea for Alex and apple juice for John) balanced precariously above her head, they were bordering a full jam session, and they probably looked silly. Oh well.

Melody huffed a laugh as she placed the tray on the table behind Alex. “Here’s you pie, boys.” She placed down a fat slice of pie down in front of John, chunks and slices of apple dripping with sugar and caramel falling out of the sides.

The cherry pie looked even better than it did in the picture. It was a glossy golden brown, with flaking crust dusted with sugar crystals. The filling was a bright delicious red, with fat orbs of cherry dripping with a sticky red syrup running out of the cut edge. His mouth almost watered at the sight.

Melody chuckled at their awe, placing down their drinks next to their plates.

”We get that reaction a lot. Have fun on your date, you two.” She winked( a proper wink. John had half the mind to be jealous of her ability. The other half was still drooling over the pie.) and then was gone. Eventually, they stopped their drooling and actually ate the pie. It tasted even better than it looked.

True to his word, John did end up stealing some of Alex’s pie, washing it down with the apple juice. This morphed into them sharing the slices, eventually forgetting whose slice was whose when they started.

”We should probably go,” Alex said, licking a mix of apple and cherry flavored filling from the fork. John nodded, eating the last of the cherry pie and downing the rest of his juice. The two paid the bill, leaving a generous tip for Melody(who had periodically returned to fill their drinks and made very pleasant conversation with them while she was there. She had a girlfriend over in California and was the same age as them, planning to move in with her girl once college starts. Alex thought that if he and John were long distance, he’d do the same thing. He respected her for that.). Then, they pried their thighs from the seats and left the restaurant, waving to Melody, a somewhat of a friend, as they left.

It was warm at night in Tennessee, considering it was about to be July soon. They wandered back towards the van and fell on top of each other in the back, covered in darkness and fluffy blankets.

John’s mouth tasted like cherry and apple and sugar, the best taste in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Melody is my baby and I hope you like her as much as I do. She might appear again later, maybe¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> (Also I really love describing food, so if that bleeds through with the pie[that I actually don’t like??it’s never tasted good to me] you know why)
> 
> anyway, comments and kudos are cherished as always <3


End file.
